Trouble In Paradise
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi is the handsome guy who works at the Vongola Paradise as a host. One day, he meets with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the owner of the famous host club where Yamamoto works. Things happen and Tsuna doesn't even know which is worse! Being a mafia boss or chasing the most popular male host! First, he gotta deal with the evil pimp, Reborn! Yaoi. Lemon. TYL!80 x TYL!27. AU.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna). If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

* * *

 **Trouble In Paradise -** **Chapter 1**

"God, I'm Such An Idiot."

The night was still young with the moon shining bright lightening up the whole city with its silvery sparkly shade when these two handsome young guys, around their middle twenties, were too busy tasting each other's lips on that small cubicle to even realize the surroundings. Blame the alcohol. Or maybe, blame that handsome host, Yamamoto Takeshi, who was just too irresistible for the owner of the club, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to resist. It all took place at Vongola Paradise, the famous host club that the Vongola Famiglia owned. And, Tsuna was actually the owner of the club unbeknownst to Yamamoto.

Tonight, Sawada Tsunayoshi was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of matching pants and dress shoes, while Yamamoto was wearing a dark blue slim-fit dress shirt, with a pair of black pants. They were both looking incredibly dashing despite the fact that they now looked rather disheveled from the intense making out scene.

Their lips clasped deeply with each other as they pulled in closer, effectively minimalizing the uncomfortable distance in between them. Yamamoto was actually losing the battle for dominance as Tsuna was the one taking the lead in the kissing with his hands intertwined on the raven guy's hair, pushing him in. Their kisses were sloppy and messy, saliva dripping all over their tongues down to each other faces but they simply didn't care. Tsuna's shirt was unbuttoned right at the upper part and so was Yamamoto's shirt as they both sneakily slipped their hands in, trying to feel each other up.

"I think we should stop." Yamamoto pulled himself away, stopping the deep kiss as he tried to adjust his heavy breathing. His head felt woozy; probably it was due the sudden adrenaline rush coursing in his veins.

"Yeah, yeah. We really should." Tsuna whimpered weakly, voicing his protest through his gesture as their lips parted apart, looking all needy. His hands were clinging dearly on Yamamoto's broad shoulders, unwilling to let him go.

"I was right after all. You're really bad with alcohol," Yamamoto grinned out a teasing smile as he went lower and planted one appreciative kiss on the brunet's exposed neck, "But hey, you're really good at kissing."

"C'mon. Enough talk. Kiss me." Tsuna threw a desperate look towards the taller guy as he pushed himself in, offering up his body in a platter. His brown eyes were as if in trance, captivated by his carnal desire to make love with this sexy hunk.

"Okay. Whatever Tsuna wants, Tsuna shall get." Yamamoto smiled happily as he leaned in to give an assuring kiss to Tsuna. However, the brunet mistook the signal he got and thought that Yamamoto was submitting to his plea. Hence, he leaned forward to the raven-haired hunk and launched his best kiss, slipping in his tongue in between Yamamoto's lips, protruding into his mouth.

The effect was incredibly positive. It made Yamamoto to push his body closer, pinning the brunet down to the sofa, gaining total dominance over the smaller body under him. Reciprocatively, he went to give a warm welcome to Tsuna as he battled out using his tongue, swirling lewdly inside Tsuna's mouth.

He felt excited. It was probably because of the half-stinging pain he felt on the back of his head due to Tsuna grabbing his hair rather intensely. Or it was probably because the sweet honeysuckle taste he got whenever he sucked the inside of Tsuna's mouth, swallowing his saliva in progress.

"But seriously though, we really need to stop. If my boss finds out, I'm dead." Yamamoto tried to pull away again as his logic came back to scold him. He knew he should really stop this indecent action. It's just that he couldn't seem to tell himself to stop.

"But I don't want to…" Tsuna mewled as he whimpered in protest. His half-lidded eyes and swollen lips were looking incredibly sexy and seductive, effectively rendering Yamamoto stunned.

"Ohh, fuck it. You're so hot, Tsuna." Feeling hyped up from the sudden arousal, Yamamoto lashed out to ravish the helpless brunet under him. He then went to continue his sloppy kissing while giving out a small appreciative suck in between his kisses, completely savoring Tsuna's taste.

"Are we gonna do it here? Kind of too risky. We can do it in the bathroom? It's gonna be cramped though," Yamamoto asked in between the messy kissing, "Or we can go to my place?"

"Is it close? I don't really want to wait." Tsuna's face was needy and desperate. He really wanted to do it all the way. He didn't even care that he made out with a stranger. He only wanted Yamamoto now and he wanted it hard!

"My place it is then. Obviously, I'm not letting you drive. You're too intoxicated at the moment." Yamamoto smiled teasingly towards the disapproving brunet.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just intoxicated by you." Tsuna gave out his rebuttal, denying the fact that he probably had too much alcohol.

"Hahaha! Glad to hear it! Wait here, okay? I'll go get my stuff."

"Don't take too long." And with that, Yamamoto stood up from his position, tidying up his disheveled shirt a little and then went to exit the booth, leaving the messy-clothed Tsuna alone.

As for Tsuna? He let out a small whimper as he watched Yamamoto left. He hated to see that. He was needy and horny. He was desperate. He wanted to be held tight. It was not even a minute and he already missed the warm embrace of Yamamoto Takeshi.

Suddenly, he was alerted by a teasing voice coming not far from his booth!

"Hmm. Someone's having fun here." The voice was condescending and depreciating. Tsuna didn't need to wonder that long to figure out whom it belonged to!

"Reborn?! W-What do you want? W-Why are you here?!" Tsuna was taken aback. His eyes were widened in surprise. Why was the raven-haired guy even here? Reborn was like a manager to Tsuna and he certainly didn't need someone to scold him and tell him what to do at the moment!

"What? We went here together, stupid. Of course, I'd be here."

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"More importantly, I saw what you did there." Reborn chuckled teasingly, tilting his fedora to his side as he let out a depreciating laugh that never ceased to hit Tsuna's button.

"N-No! Y-You saw nothing!"

"Oh, really? Sawada Tsunayoshi, sitting at the booth," Reborn looked down on Tsuna as he voiced out the song, "K-I-S… Do you really want me to spell that one out?"

"W-Well! You're wrong! I didn't do that!" Tsuna raised his voice, deliberately protesting his denial.

"Right." The raven-haired-guy chuckled again.

That chuckle. That one depreciating chuckle was just so fricking annoying Tsuna couldn't even know how to describe his hatred toward that. It left Tsuna with no choice.

"I couldn't possibly do thing like that! I mean… C'mon!" Tsuna was completely taken over by his emotions as he voiced this one out with so much venom in his tone,

"He's a host! God knows where his lips have been!"

And that's when Yamamoto Takeshi entered.

He suddenly stopped his movement and flinched. He was rather in shock to hear what Tsuna just said. Heck, he almost accidentally dropped his keys and jacket. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He couldn't believe Tsuna would think himself as that.

"Ahh, hello there, Yamamoto." Reborn greeted the taller guy casually, secretly letting Tsuna know that the said guy was here.

"Y-Yamamoto?!" Tsuna was flabbergasted. He really wished Yamamoto didn't hear what he just said.

But who was he kidding? One look on Yamamoto's face was more than enough to let Tsuna know…

Tsuna hurt him. A lot.

"W-Wait… I can explain… I didn't mean it like that…" Tsuna looked guilty as he stuttered nervously. He hated seeing Yamamoto's expression like that. He hated it. And what worse was he hated the fact that he was the reason that caused Yamamoto looked like that.

Yamamoto looked hurt. His happy-go-lucky smile was gone, nowhere to be found. It was as if he got his soul ripped away from him. It was as if something dearly to him just died inside him. His heart immediately sank. He felt betrayed to the core.

"I think… I think there is nothing to be explained about. You made it very clear already." Yamamoto's voice was low and breaking. It was as if he was trying to hold back all of his emotions at bay with all his might,

"To you, maybe, I'm just a dirty, cheap slut who would do anything— anyone even— for quick cash, huh?" His voice didn't even sound angry or interrogative. It was more hurt than angry. It was as if he accepted Tsuna's accusation openly with a wounded heart.

"What?! No! I would never!" Tsuna valiantly retaliated with regrets building up in his chest.

"Good night, _Sawada-san_. You too, Reborn-san." And with one last forced smile, Yamamoto took his leave.

Yamamoto never even addressed Tsuna that way. He instantly called him by his first name the moment they met. This was all wrong. How did it come to this? Tsuna would never know. The only thing he knew right now was he felt like a total douchebag.

"W-Wait! Yamamoto! No!" He tried his best to shout out for the said raven-haired-guy but his voice fell to deaf ears as he could only see Yamamoto's back leaving farther and farther.

Knowing that it all was final and done, Reborn decided to voice out his opinion.

"Wow. Just wow." Reborn gave a slow clapping sarcastically which irritated Tsuna even more.

"Just keep it to yourself, please."

"I mean, I already know that you are a coward, Dame-Tsuna. But, wow, I never thought you're a hypocrite."

"Reborn, stop!" Tsuna raised his voice as his guilt started to hit the back of his head.

"No, you stop it." Reborn retaliated, "Your lips are swollen. You are out of breath and panting. You look disheveled. Your upper buttons are undone. Doesn't need a genius to figure out that you made out with him." Reborn gave out his deduction carefully, "But then you had the nerve to say that? Just wow."

"Shut up, Reborn! Seriously, just zip it! If any, this is all your fault, you know that!" Tsuna blamed Reborn, not wanting to accept his guilt.

"My fault? You don't even know anything." Reborn scoffed depreciatingly, "He is Yamamoto Takeshi. He is a new guy here in this club. He is charming and likable. Everyone loves him. That's why he got hired here."

Noticing that the brunet was listening, Reborn decided to continue.

"He works double-shift every day. He needs all the money he can get because his father is sick and hospitalized."

This immediately shut Tsuna silent. He was going to gap his mouth open in shock but he was able to contain it in. Instead, he looked even guiltier than before as his face turned sullen. He really didn't know anything. How could he have said something so bitter towards Yamamoto, judging him so harshly, when the raven-haired-guy was just doing it all for the sake of his father? Wow, Tsuna, you're really a dick.

"It's not like he works as a prostitute. He is a host. It's different. They aren't even allowed to do sexual contact with the customers." Reborn chuckled lowly, "If any, you're the one who's too drunk to even think and threw yourself all over him."

And that just did it for Tsuna.

"Alright! I got it! I messed up, okay?! I panicked! I'm sorry! You don't have to say all that!" He threw his hands in the air, feeling frustrated by his guilt.

"Ohh, so it's okay to hurt someone as long as you say sorry in the end? Pfft."

"Well, I can't undo it, okay! I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry! I'd do anything to fix it but I can't!"

"Actually, you can." Reborn nodded once and twice.

"What?"

"You'll work here starting tomorrow night."

"Here? As a host? God, no. I can't!" Tsuna looked terrified.

"Oh well. It's not like Yamamoto is that important to you after all, right?" Reborn shrugged single-handedly.

"Goddammit. Stop guilt-tripping me! Fine, I'll do it! Happy?!"

— **To Be Continued—**

* * *

Author's Note:

New story again. Hahaha. This is going to be fun. Usually in my stories, it's always Yamamoto the one who messed up and cleaned his mess. But this time, it's Tsuna. This is gonna be interesting.


End file.
